Lake Shore Country Club
by invisablepeanutbutter
Summary: another story about the losties in highschool. This one is at the end of 9th grade then mostly in the summer then back to school  10th grade. Ships include PB&J skate Jate sana shayid jana and hubby. chapter 1 is charactors and descriptions rated T incase
1. Chapter 1

**Summary (not really but it explains things that are going on): The losties are all in the end of 9****th**** grade. The first few chapters will be in school then we will get into summer then back into 10****th**** grade. When there in summer they all belong to a country club called Lake Shore country club (lscc). Most of the story will be set in the summer. Sawyer is a foster child and his foster parents are members there. Charlie, Libby, Ana, Boone, and Shannon didn't die. The ships are all equal none more then other. They include PB&J, Shayid, Skate, Jate, Sana, Jana, and Hubby. Maybe Conmama, Daire, and Chana. (Ok I don't know what Charlie and Ana is but I'm going with chana). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own lost or any of its characters. I don't own Lake Shore Country Club. It's the one I'm a member of. I couldn't think of a name. But I do own the Reese I'm eating yummy!**

**Chapter 1 Character Description**

Kate: very popular. A cheerleader. Is with no one but people are starting to say things about her and jack. Sawyer is getting jealous. She is looking forward to summer. Days by the pool in her 100$ bathing suite. She might only be going to get away from Wayne. She's a cheerleader.

Ana: a tough chick that u never really hear much about. This summer things many change. She is single. Has her eye on Charlie but isn't sure is she wants to go for him. She couldn't anyway. I mean she couldn't go for a popular girl's boyfriend. It would make her life a nightmare

Claire: Popular, very popular. Kate and her are the most popular girls in school. Happily with Charlie. She thinks Ana likes him. If she tried anything she would claw her eyes out. That new exchanged student Desmond is kind of cute though. She would never go for him though, same with sawyer cute but wouldn't date him. Wants to be on Lake Shores swim team. She's a cheerleader

Jack: A jock. He's Obsessed with being perfect. Captain of the football team, soccer team, basketball team, swim team (school and lake shore), cheerleading squad (yes he's a male cheerleader), lacrosse team, and guy's water polo team. Always get straight A's. He has no time for girls.

Sawyer: A rebel. Smokes, and get detention all the time. He has been expelled from 4 other schools. He's supposed to be in 10th grade but flunked 7th grade. Has a crush on Kate, flirts with Ana more then her though. He thinks Claire hot. Very hot. He's a foster child, but never tells any one.

Charlie: He's the musician of there school. He plays acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass, and drums. He and has a band with his brother Liam. The only sport he plays is soccer. He's very good. He thinks he's in love with Claire. Not like when you're talking on IM 'I love you bye!' love, seriously love. He thinks Ana has a crush on him though. (Shutters). He also wants to be on lake shores swim team.

Shannon: She's a very popular brat. Only cares about herself. Has a very public crush on Sayid. She hates her Step Brother Boone. She thinks he's the most annoying person on this earth. She's very rich. She wants to be on Lake Shores swim team. She's also a cheerleader.

Libby: Not popular but friends with them. Mature for her age. She acts like a hippy that isn't on drugs. Thinks Hurley likes her. She doesn't like him in that way. Well, yet at least. She wants to be on Lake Shores swim team. She's also a cheerleader.

Hurley: He likes Libby a lot. A foot ball player, kind of embarrassed bout his weight. He's trying too lose 20 pounds by 10th grade. He will probably do a lot of swimming to do that.

Sayid: He gets made fun of a lot because of his race. People tend to be afraid of him. He wants it all to stop. Shannon likes him. He likes her, he's to afraid to ask her out. He's afraid of her getting made fun of for being with him, or her parents disapproving. He doesn't understand why people make fun of him. He's on the Lake shore swim team and is on the guy's water polo team and the lacrosse team.

Boone: He's Very athletic. Plays every sport out there, accept cheerleading. He's not like jack. He is often told he's going to kill him self by some of the stuff he dose. He's still alive now isn't he?


	2. authors note not chapter

So Sorry guys, I am going to Orlando for 2 weeks tomorrow. I tried to finish the chapter before I had to leave but I am only half way done and I am leaving tomorrow. I have been really busy and I am so sorry. I will update as soon as I get back. But good bye for now!


End file.
